Friends are forever
by monkeybusiness
Summary: read and find out dude
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Monkeybuisness and I've been going bananas over this story. Not to mention Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I'm sort of Goth so all those Goth girls who love black and slipknot, I salute you! Well I am going to listen to my Green Day CD so I'll see ya later!

James walks into the boy's dormitories and shuts the door behind him. He was not alone, as Sirius and Remus were also in there. Sirius was polishing his broom the Airjet 3000 while Remus was reading the new book: How to cope with furry problems, that had just arrived from flourish and blots. James looked disgusted at the fact that none of them were not planning any pranks or had noticed he walked through the door.

"What is this?" he asked in a very unmistakable tone, that both Sirius and Remus knew very well.

"I'm just polishing my broomstick for tomorrows Quiddich match, us vs. Slytherin." Said Sirius smiling faintly.

"And it's not a crime to read." Added Remus still buried in his book.

James snorted and said, "well I suppose…"

"Were so gonna kick Slytherins butt!" Shouted Sirius. James and Remus agreed with him and continued what they were doing.

"Hey were is-!" But James was cut short by a loud slam of the door as a very angry peter as he slammed the door behind him and landed, head first onto his bed.

"What's wrong?" they asked together as peter gave a shiver.

"I was sort off walking down the stairs when Severus was walking up, and he tried to jinx me just because I called him a slobber mouth and we both got caught by Flitwick. So I ended up in detention writing lines saying: I must not call people names and cause trouble, like a four year old!" finished peter.

Remus, Sirius and James burst out laughing while peter starred at the ceiling.

"Nice one!" said Remus, who now had his book closed and was smiling.

"Spoken like a true marauder!" shouted James.

They all laughed

Sirius yawned and said, "Maybe we should get some sleep, because tomorrows the big Quiddich match and we will need are sleep."

"Then after that we've got a trip to Hogsmeade." Added Remus

They all agreed and got changed in to their night cloaks and got into bed.

With a flick of his wand, James turned out the light and slowly shut his eyes.

"Oh how did you convince me to be beater!" sobbed Remus

They all laughed and slowly went into a deep slumber…

A/N: Yo I'm back and I'm bad!

Please remember to give me reviews and if anyone wants to send me any dark poetry or just want to say how much they hate the colour pink then that's fine by me! Oh and does anyone like the Lemony Snicket books?

Scary Miss Mary Rocks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have read my story so far and reviewed it. I'm very happy. Weird.I hope I dont offend any Snape lovers.Thank you for all the support off my friends as well. Oh and dude, where's my car?

The Marauders were up and after breakfast they walked down the steps towards the changing rooms. As they walked, many people said good luck. As they walked many people told them to break a leg, literally.

"Well boys, today's the day we show them who is boss, today we will give them a piece of our mind, today –!" but Sirius interrupts.

"Oh, give it a rest mate!" said Sirius twisting his sleeve of his robe, nervously.

They came near the Griffindor changing rooms and Remus gave a nervous shiver.

"Well good luck you guys, I'm gonna go get a good seat at the Quiddich pitch." Said peter as he was the only marauder that was not on the Griffindor team.

Suddenly Lily came running down and waved as she passed Peter and said, "Just wanted to wish you luck." And sprinted with peter to also get a good seat.

"Ok…"Said James looking rather stiff, while Remus and Sirius were sniggering.

They entered the changing room to see Leo Baker and Mark Harbour, two Chasers who were already changed and in a deep conversation.

Ruby Manderson was a Goth girl and was very scary. Friendly but scary. She was a Beater and would not only hit the Bludger miles but scared her opponent to. She was already changed into her Quiddich robes as well and was putting a black nail polish on. She looked pale and gloomy.

"Everyone's changed, so we'd better get a move on." Said Remus as he hung his changing bag on a tiny hook above a long bench and started to get changed. Remus had the position of Beater along with Ruby who helped him out in sticky situations.

Sirius was half changed and pulled his tee shirt on. Sirius was a Chaser and got on with Leo and Mark, the other two Chasers. Sirius never found Quiddich a challenge and was very daring. He often scored numerous amounts of points and wowed the school with tricks on his broomstick at the same time.

James was now changed as he pulled on his scarlet robe and beamed at the team. James was Seeker and a darn good Seeker he was too. In the nick of time he'd grab the snitch and claim victory for the team.

Everyone was changed and ready as the changing room buzzed with excitement, well except for Ruby, who was never happy.

Suddenly a familiar person peered from behind the door.

Severus stood in the doorway, looking like a moody git as always.

James looked up and realised Severus was there, who was now looking round the changing room with a close eye.

"Well look who it is, it good old snivel puss!" shouted James with Sirius and Remus now looking at both Severus and James.

"It seems the Griffindor Seeker has not only a big head, but a big mouth to." Replied Severus, his lip twisting into a bitter smile.

Sirius decided to join in as well, but Remus kept quiet like the rest of the team but stuck around to see the out come or raise his wand if he had to.

"Sorry Sev, the geeks club is not this room, its next door." Started Sirius as he smiled at James.

Severus looked at Sirius, then at Remus and said "Remus you're a dead man!"

Remus looked insulted, but had to agree.

"What do you know?" asked James who stood beside Remus.

"The only talent you've got is to pick you're over large nose!" said James while the team chuckled. Ruby looked unimpressed.

"If you're looking for a fight then you've found one!" Boomed Severus now pointing his wand at James.

"Take on me, and you'll take on the whole team along with my friends!" smirked James very calmly as Remus stood up along with Leo, Mark and Ruby, who all had their wands out and were pointing directly and Severus.

"So be it!" said Severus.

Suddenly a tall blonde haired boy towered over Severus and was smiling, but his smile was sort of wobbly, like he had too much to drink or something.

"Hello team, good too see you all!" said Rick Boa, the Griffindor Keeper and Captain. He didn't seem to notice the puzzled look on everyone's face or Severus.

"Now then…" he said looking down at Severus.

Rick loomed down on Severus and suddenly looked surprised.

"So the scum of Slytherin has been stirring up trouble. What is the matter potions prince? Got no friends to back you up."

Severus stood there stuttering. He had no idea what to say. He had no snappy comebacks or offending comments to say.

Rick spoke again "You must have been the one who blocked up the boys toilets with dung bombs. And you must have been the person that sent a flaming Bludger towards Dumbledore. That would explain all the sneaking around. You must have been sneaking around the pitch to when the last commentator, William Harding had the biggest wedgie ever! I mean dude, you hanged him from his underwear on the Hufflepuff flag."

"I'm not sure how you did it...you'd have to be invisible or something…" Mentioned Rick.

"Hey Rick, that wasn't Severus it us." Said James as the others laughed their heads off.

Rick sighed helplessly.

"So it was you that did all that. I guess you must have also been the ones that gave me the exploding Snitch and fake wands that give you a black eye every time you cast a spell."

"Oh yeah I forgot we did that!" piped up Sirius.

"That was hilarious." Smiled Remus

Severus felt like giving Rick a piece of his mind but didn't want his face punched in by Ruby. Severus was allergic to any form off pain.

Rick sighed again

"You're not on my team and your causing enough trouble as it is now please, get lost." He said smoothly.

Severus froze still not saying a word.

"Sorry maybe I didn't make it clear enough, I SAID GET LOST!" he shouted as Severus ran for his life. And a good thing to, Rick is normally a chilled out kinda guy but you don't want to get him angry.

The whole team laughed, except for Ruby who just smiled. Its not every day Ruby smiles…

"Now team, don't let me see any more trouble making or I'll have you of the team, OK!" said Rick still smiling as everyone agreed to focus more on the match than kicking Snape's butt, no matter how tempting that may be!" Said Rick.

He turned to the Marauders

"And we will have a talk about that exploding Snitch after the match." Said Rick.

Just as Rick finished speaking Professor Mc. Gonagal presented the Griffindor team as the crowd cheered except for the Slytherins, who booed and hissed. Madam Hooch shouted at them to stop it and that It was very disrespectful. She had a feeling they weren't going to stop.

"Come on, they've announced us so grab your brooms and let's go!" said Rick enthusiastically as everyone took hold off their Airjet 3000 and ran towards the Quiddich pitch.

A/N: Well sports fans, will the Slytherin team win and rub it in the Griffindorsfaces? Will Severus get his revenge on James and his friends? Will I ever find my car? Find out in the next chapter of Friends are Forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi peeps. I have not written for so long because I've been trying to find my car. My favourite CD and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish foodwas in there. Oh well...

The pitch was packed with people and as the Griffindor team walked through the tunnel, they could not help feeling nervous.

"Hey, Ruby are you scared?" asked Remus,wondering if someone else felt the same.

"I don't do fear." Replied Ruby grimly

They stepped on to the pitch as the crowed cheered. The Slytherins booed and hissed as they walked up facing the Slytherin team.

"No worries, we've got this in the bag!" said Leo smiling at Remus

Remus felt a lot better.

"Hey, James." Said Mark "Who is that waving at you, Remus and Sirius?" He asked pointing high up on the stand were the Griffindor supporters sat.

James looked up and saw Lily and Peter waving down and cheering very loudly.

"Hey Remus, Sirius look who it is!" said James showing them proudly.

"Hi Lily! Hi Peter!" Shouted Sirius

Remus gave a shy wave

Rick went to shake hands with the Slytherin captain Boris Adams.

Rick felt his hand get in a large amount of pain. But when they finished Boris would felt like his hand was broken in several places.

"I want a nice clean game OK?" demanded Madam Hooch

The teacher's stand looked full as a young Dumbledore smiled down on the Qudditch players with a very constipated looking Horace Slughorn, a demented looking Flitwick and a very stressed Mc.Gonagall.

James looked at the Slytherins stand, but Severus was nowhere to be seen…

"Three…two…one…GO!" shouted Madam Hooch as both teams flew high into the air zooming round and dodging each other.

One of the Slytherin Chasers had the Quaffle but soon had it taken of them by Sirius. He had the crowed wooing and gasping as he twisted and flipped but was still on his broomstick. He scored many points for Griffindor.

Ruby smacked the Bludger twice as one hit the Slytherin Keeper and the other went of into space. She felt a little pleased with herself but would rather wack a Slytherin instead of a dumb Bludger.

James kept his eyes peeled for the tiny, little Golden Snitch as Leo and Mark scored.

Slytherin couldn't get a point in edge ways as Rick saved each attempt to score.

Rick saved the Quaffle from being thrown in the third hoop and noticed Ruby smiling at him. He smiled at her back as she turned away looking very pink. Rick looked very pleased with himself as he looked for the Quaffle.

Because Ruby was pink and not her usual pale self, Remus looked at Ruby and hoped his team mate was all right

"Are you OK?" asked Remus, thinking she was sick and wondering why she wasn't herself.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied, still looking pink

"Remus, there's a bludger heading your way!" Shouted James as Sirius turned to look at Remus.

Sure enough a Bludger shot out of nowhere. It hit two Griffindors off their brooms and was heading for Remus.

Remus started to panic and said "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"Come on Remus you can do it!" cheered James. James wondered why the Bludger managed to hit two members of the Griffindor team, nearly smack the teachers in the face and head straight for Remus, the most unconfident person in the team. The Bludger was so accurate and more painful than usual.

Mean while, Peter was stuffing his face with sweets, chocolate and other tasty treats. Lily looked worried.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Asked Peter with his mouth full of liquorice wand.

"That Bludger is bewitched…is Madam Hooch blind?"

Peter sighed. He noticed this too. He just didn't want to worry Lily. He suddenly looked around at the Slytherin stand and noticed something odd.

"Severus…why that no good slime ball Slytherin!" He said to himself a little to loud

"Did you say something?" Asked Lily

"Errrr…yes did you want a fifty coloured lollypop?"

"No thanks."

They both fell silent as their concern and fear grew for the Griffindor team and for poor Remus who was getting chased all around the pitch.

"Come on Remus you big coward." Called Boris who then got pushed of his broom by a very angry James and Ruby.

"Just believe in your self." Shouted Ruby

Remus stopped and turned to face her and James. He knew that with his friends by his side, he could over come any challenge or obstacle that stood in his way.

Remus aimed at the Bludger and closed his eyes

"I can do this…I can do this..." He chanted over and over again

He swung his bat and sent the Bludger towards the Seeker on the Slytherin team

"Well done Remus" Shouted Rick from the goals

"Nice one mate!" shouted Sirius and James together

Ruby just smiled but Remus understood

Leo and Mark laughed and cheered Remus on a job well done.

The whole team could tell by Rick's face that he was jealous that Ruby smiled at Remus

James continued to look for the Snitch and saw something shiny in the distance. He was determined to follow his instincts.

The Snitch flew in and out of the beams that held the stands and made it a challenge, plus there was some action going on at last, instead of James searching and finding nothing

The Slytherin Seeker was a tall brown haired boy named Jason and was not a very nice character either.

Jason bashed James against the sides of the towers and tried to reach for the Golden Snitch. James grasped his broom tight. He reached out and made a grab for the snitch. He tumbled of his broom and landed on the solid ground. The crowd gasped and Sirius came running as Remus landed.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked

"Oh I'm more than alright!" James answered as he held the snitch High and the whole school cheered as the rest of the team landed

"Wicked…" Whispered Remus in their moment of glory

"Come on party in the Griffindor common room!" shouted Rick as he ran off.

James came out of the hospital wing an hour later. No real damage was done. He only had a few cuts on his arms and face.

Peter and Lily came running towards them looking very taken back.

"You were amazing out there!" said Peter

"You were good too Remus." Said Lily watching Remus slightly blush

They all walked towards to Griffindor common room, talking about how amazing the match was, how is it was to score points, how great it was to blast a Bludger at a Slytherin and how cool it was to find the Golden Snitch.

They came to the stairs.

"Are you going to the party in the common room?" asked Sirius

"No, sorry I've got detention with Professor Flitwick. See you later." Said Lily as she walked off

James looked disappointed. "Remind me to prank him."

They told Peter everything that happened in the Griffindor changing rooms.

"He deserves it, that little git! Said Peter in a serious voice

Sirius looked to see Ruby standing alone. He would had thought Rick would had had his chance to ask her out by now because after all, it was no secret that he had feelings for her.

"Would you like to join us Ruby?" asked Sirius

"I don't think…" Said Ruby, trying to get out of it.

"Come on, it's OK." Said James and Peter encouragingly

Remus just smiled

"Well OK then." She said half smiling

They all walked together until the came to the picture of a lady in very old-fashioned clothing. She was the Griffindor painting that swung open when the right password was said, which went into the Griffindor common room.

"Hey, I've forgotten the password!" said James as he started panicking.

The smile was wiped of Sirius's face

"Same here." He said to James

"We never knew." Said Remus as Peter nodded

Ruby sighed and said "Mackled Malaclaw!"

The painting smiled and said "Well at leased someone doesn't have the brain of a fish."

The painting then swung open viciously and hit Remus in the nose!

"Dude that hurt…" Said Remus rubbing his nose

Everyone asked if he was OK as they stepped in to their common room, which was more like a nightclub.

Everyone was dancing and having a really good time. The music was blasting and people were opening bottles of pop, Butterbeer and mead

"I'll got get us all some drinks." Said peter as he headed towards the drinks table.

Rick was walking their way, surrounded by girls and was hiccupping none stop.

Ruby saw her friend Marigold, another Goth girl but was one of the nicest and friendliest people you could meet.

Ruby's eyes started filling up with tears and said "I'm just going to go speak to marigold so I'll see you later." And walked of just as Peter came with five bottles of Butterbeer.

She walked up to Marigold and as soon as she did she was asked what the matter was.

"Hi listen, did you want to meet up tomorrow?" Said Rick, as he was still surrounded by girls who were now giggling.

"Yeah. " Said James as he took a gulp of Butterbeer

"Can peter come?" asked Sirius and Remus

"Well all right but just Peter." Said Rick as he looked at Ruby

"Have you asked Ruby?" asked Remus

"No she seems upset, but I love the mystery about her." Said Rick

James felt digusted, for it was no mystery why she was upset.

"I'll ask." Said James

"You coming?" He asked the others

"Why not?" said Sirius and Remus

"Ah what the heck, I'll come too." Peter moaned

The music turned a lot quieter and lovey dovey.

Rick turned to have one last look at Ruby, who had been crying and was considering talking to her, but James and the others thought it to be a bad idea.

They had managed to convince Ruby to meet up with them. They had also managed to convince Marigold to not punch their faces in. But they suggested breaking a couple of Rick's bones.

They cleared the mess left over from the party, then headed towards the boys dormitories.

As they got changed into their night robes they talked about the events tomorrow.

"Is this a good idea?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, Rick's a good guy." Added Peter as he got into bed

"But he didn't care James was hurt or that he caused a lot of pain to Ruby." Said Remus looking very serious and glanced out the window at the deep purple sky.

"True…but we will see what happens tomorrow." Said James as the light went out

The room was silent for a minute

"After all what can go wrong?" asked James


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I m so sorry its taken so long to update this story. I've been so caught up in my new story A Death Eater With Attitude that I've never updated this. I almost forgot how funny this story was... and I think its my favourite one too...well this chapter rocks and the next one is going to be great...

They were up and ready to go as the ran to give their permission slips to Professor McGonagall and followed the line down to the Hogsmeade.

"This is going to be sweet!" Cried Peter

"I'll say." Added James as they followed everyone to the bottom of the hill.

"Has anyone seen Ruby or Lily?" Asked Sirius

"Nope." replied James as he looked around.

They walked down into a small village full of wizards. The scenery was pretty cool. Grassy hills covered in buttercups, poppies lush and red by the cliffs.

Sirius looked up and saw a tiny yet mysterious cave, perched on the cliff. It was full of misty coloured crystals and tiny pebbles.Why did he feel so strange? He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was James.

"Come on mate were here!"

"Alright pupils I want you back here in 2 hours." McGonagall shouted

Sirius frowned

"Blah blah blah bla blah."

He had no idea what she was saying.

"COME ON SIRIUS!" Shouted James

"So where are we going?" Asked Remus

"Well…" Said Peter with a greedy smile

"There's Honey Dukes, Flair and scare,Cornelia's crystals and potions,The Reptile Room or The Three Broomsticks or-"

"Chill out Peter, we have got 2 hours to explore all of the shops and make some mischief, but first we must find the rest of the team."

"Fine then…" Moaned Peter

"Hey is that Leo and mark?" Remus asked

"Yeah it is HEY LEO, MARK OVER HERE!" Shouted James at the top of his voice

"Err James I think I've gone deaf." Said Remus

"Hi guys good to see you all." Said Leo

"Yeah how's it going?" Asked Mark

"Not bad. Have you seen Ruby or Rick?" Asked James

"Nope…Oh wait is that Ruby?" Asked Mark

"Yeah it is." Said Leo

Ruby was walking by herself and looked very upset and gloomy.

"Hey Ruby!" Shouted James

"Yep I've definatly gone deaf." Said Remus

Ruby turned and gave them a frail smile. She looked hurt…emotionally hurt...

"Hi…" She whispered

"Is everything alright?" Asked Sirius

"Yeah you look kind of down." smiled Remus

"I'm ok. Rick is just being a jerk…that's all." Said Ruby

James started drooling.

"Need…sugar…"

"Why don't we go to Honey Dukes, grab some sweets and we might run into Rick." Said Peter

"Sounds great." Said Ruby

"OK LETS GO!" James shouted as he ran of like a hyper maniac


End file.
